<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching by ResonantCrimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634514">Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonantCrimson/pseuds/ResonantCrimson'>ResonantCrimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gift Fic, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonantCrimson/pseuds/ResonantCrimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His love may never come to pass, but as long as he can look upon his crush and see him flourish, well, that’s all Zack needs.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So he continues to watch him.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/gifts">Chaotic_Dawn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt bad not writing anything for your birthday, so surprise, Chaotic_Dawn! I can be so sneaky sometimes. ;3 lol.</p><p>It may be small, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, as well as anyone else who stumbles upon this little fic.</p><p>Happy belated my love. ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zack always admired Sephiroth. </p><p>That much was a fact, and everyone knew it too.</p><p>The silver haired man was the strongest person SOLDIER ever produced. He could bring an entire battalion to its knees with one swipe of his sword.</p><p>Zack always wished he could be like him. Yet he could see the anger hiding behind mako colored eyes, and sometimes the second class SOLDIER could decipher sadness, hidden deep behind anger. </p><p>People thought the black haired youth was stupid, and Zack lets them, because it’s easier than explaining to thick skulled idiots he’s not. </p><p>He watches the legend from a distance, always wishing, one day, he would have the confidence to approach Sephiroth. But just as he’s intimidating on the battlefield, he’s even worse off. </p><p>Sephiroth never smiles. He carries himself with an air of regal and gracefulness, but at times, tight like a spring, ready to be sprung. Zack isn’t sure if anyone notices it, but he figures Angeal does, Genesis too.</p><p>They were Sephiroth’s closest confidants, the only friends he has in this cruel world. Zack finds himself grateful Sephiroth has people he can rely and depend on, since wandering the world alone would be far too painful for anyone.</p><p>So he continues to watch him, heart hammering in his chest whenever he gazes upon him.</p><p>Zack isn’t stupid. He knows what love is, and he also knows he holds it for Sephiroth. The youth is fully prepared for a world of heartache, since he isn’t entirely sure Sephiroth holds the capacity to love another.</p><p>He shakes the thought away as soon as it springs in his head. Sephiroth may have been crafted to be the perfect killing machine, but deep down, he’s human, just like the rest of them.</p><p>Yet, despite thinking such a thing, Zack knows his love will be unrequited. Sephiroth is a legend, first class SOLDIER. And here he is, a bumbling second class who still looks at the world with innocence and naivety. It’s an impossible dream.</p><p>Despite it, simply looking at Sephiroth walk by, silver hair flowing behind him like clouds, gives him happiness. </p><p>His love may never come to pass, but as long as he can look upon his crush and see him flourish, well, that’s all Zack needs.</p><p>So he continues to watch him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>